Disney's Descendants: Son of Oogie Boogie
by Calebray866
Summary: When The King and Queen's son is about to become king he makes his first proclamation for children Isle of the Lost. Donnie the son of Oogie Boogie along with four other villains kids must attened Aroudon Prep. The villains then cook up a plan to steel the fairy godmothers wand, but soon Donnie Boogie must decide does he really want to be scary like his father wants him to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disney's Descendants: The son of Oogie Boogie

Character info:

Name: Donnie Boogie(play on words for "dune buggy")

Parent: Oogie Boogie

Appearance: raven black hair messy, unlike his father he's skinny, pale, has stitches but unnoticeable unless seen up close, wears a black shirt and coat with spider web design on coat and pants, red and black stripped stockings. Has a gloomy, creepy look on his face.

Male

Personality: dark, creepy,cooky( just think male version of Wednesday Adams from the Adams Family Movies) until later on of course.

Likes: scaring people, the thought of being scary to empress his father, Gambling, his pet cockroach named"Igor", to here people screaming.

Dislikes: smiling which he refuses to do, people stepping on bugs, Princes.

Friends: Mal, Ivey, Jay, Carlos, sometimes Ben, Igor as stated above.

Played by: Neel Sethi

(Now that I've introduced Donnie to you guys the next chapter will start off the story I just wanted to introduce him so you knew what to expect. Enjoy)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First Proclamation

"Well,Well,Well a story, huh Oooh this should be amusing. So where do I start oh, I know once upon at time there was a girl who married a beast, blah,blah, blah we've heard it before right. Soon the King and Queen captured all the villains and sent them to a place called The Isle Of The Lost.

That's where my friends and I are from, but first let's roll the dice and go straight to the real beginning of this story." A pare of Dice rolled on the ground then spun until the scene shifts to Ben soon to be king and some of Queen Belle and The Beast, who was being fitted for his formal wear.

"Mom, dad I've decided my first proclamation." Ben said.

The King and Queen turned their attention to there son."alright son what is it?"

"I keep looking at the children of the Isle of The Lost and I feel like we have abandoned them." Ben said,"that's why my first proclamation is for the children of the isle of the lost to be given a second chance and attend Aroudon Prep, ministered by The Fairy Godmother."

"What?! Villains,"The King exploded."we can't have villains coming into our kingdom they made there choice!"

Ben then said in defense."I didn't say all of them just the ones that need it the most. I have already chosen them."

Belle turned to her husband and said."I gave you a second chance. Who are there parents?"

Ben gulped as he started naming them."Cruella De'vile, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Oogie Boogie," The Beast looked as if he would jump at that one."and Maleficant."

"Maleficant!" The Beast exploded."she's the worst of them all, it's bad enough that you included Oogie Boogie, he tried to eat Santa Claus for goodness sake and Malifacent destroyed kingdoms and cursed babies!"

"But, not there children there innocent,"Ben said." You always told me to fallow my heart and I am sticking to it."

After thinking about it awhile, they eventually agreed."keep fallowing your heart,son." His mother said.

"Now here we are," the speaker said,"the Isle Of The Lost it's a real nasty place that me and my wicked friends fang out."

Mal turned from her graffiti of a dragon that said."Evil Rules."

Mal: They say I'm trouble,they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil that makes me glad.

Jay the son of Jafar jumped up and walked on tables

Jay: A dirty no good down to the bone your worst nightmare won't take me home.

Evie: so I've got mischief in my blood can you blame me? I have no love

Then Donnie, the son of Oogie Boogie popped out of a basket a lady opened up making her scream.

Donnie: They say I'm Creepy, they say I'm spooky but so much fun when they get weepy.

Carlos: they say I'm Callous a low life hood I feel so useless misunderstood.

Mal and Evie walked together and sang."mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all. Welcome to my wicked, wicked world."

Then, Donnie, Carlos, and Jay joined them and everyone sang."I'm rotten to the core, core rotten to the core who could ask for more?"

I'm nothing like the kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core."

Mal then sang." call me a schemer, call me a freak, why say that I'm just...unique."

Jay jumped in and sang."what me?a traitor? Ain't got your back are we not friends what's up with that?"

Evie jumped in and sang." So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt?"

Donnie then said."what I'm not like you? Am I that scary? 'Cause you jump when I say boo." Donnie saw a little kid Donnie widened his gaze at him making the kid run to his mom in fear.

Carlos then sang."the past is the past Forgive, forget truth is, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Mirror,Mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all. Welcome to my wicked, wicked world."

"I'm rotten to the core,core rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core,core.

Who can ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid,like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, ...I'm rotten to the core."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Mission

Mal reached and took a candy from a baby as it started crying Donnie went and put a spider in it's hand making it scream even more while Jay popped the kids balloon.

"Stealing candy, Mal."the dark fairy Malifacent stepped out from behind her guards. Donnie watched her approach them as he stroked Igor his cockroach friend to keep his pet calm."disappointed."

"It was from a baby."Mal said in defense.

"That's my nasty girl."Malifacent said, then she took the stolen lollipop and spat on it."give that back to little beast to quite it's screams."

"It's deeds Mal, that separates between being mean and from being truly evil."

She then announces."you five have been chosen go to a different school in Aroudon prep!"

The guards grabbed Donnie and the other villain kids as they tried to run that is until Donnie glared at the guard holding him as making his own eyes turn red scaring the daylights out of the guard forcing him to let go,There were perks to being son of The Boogeyman.

"There are princesses there!"said Mal.

"And Princes!"said Jay.

"Gorgeous Princes."Evie said dreamily.

Donnie then said in a cold eerie tone."there are happy people, I don't do happy."

"And dogs!"said Carlos shaking a little."my mom says the are vicious packing animals who eat children."

Donnie raised an eyebrow, everyone knows don't ever say what you are afraid of in front of him. Carlos looked at Donnie and said."don't you dare make a dog pop out I know that look!"

"But Carlos, life's no fun with out a good scare." He taunted creepily.

Malifacent then said."you children lack vision, Knuckleheads!"

She turned to leave then shouted."Mal!"

They were now in Malifacent's lair.

While the dark fairy talked with her daughter

"I don't feel right sending Carlos of to that prep school."Carlos turned to Cruella and said."really?"

"Of course who else will take care of the house."she said."maybe Aruradon isn't so bad."he said.

Jafar then said."Jay can't go ether, I need him to supply my shop."

He went to his son to see what treasures he brought him.

"Evie can't go I need her here."The Evil Queen said.

Then, Oogie Boogie, Donnie's dad said."well I for one am actually all for it."

"But, Dad..."

"Son, this is your chance to show that you know what it really means to scare, don't you want to make your dear old papa proud?"Oogie said.

"Well,if you put it that way."Donnie said, he really did want to impress his father who had a vision for Donnie to be next line to be the boogeyman it was tradition that passed on threw a long line of Boogeymen.

"See, Oogies on board,"the dark fairy said."what happened people used to tremble at our names."

"Don't you want revenge on Snow White and The Seven Dwarves, Aladdin, Jack Skellington, and every dog that escaped your clutches."

Donnie phased out of the rest of Malifacent's rant and soon the limo was ready to take them to the disgusting prep school.

"Bring me back the wand!"Malifacent yelled.

"Bring me a puppy!"

"Bring back some treasures!"

"Bring back a prince"

Oogie then said."make some people scream for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Welcome To Aroudon

As the car passed the bridge Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked and saw the water."it's a trap!"Carlos yelled.

They all screamed well, except Donnie of course, the driver looked at the boy and asked."your not scared like the others?"

Donnie simply shrugged an said in his same cold tone." My dad is fear , I don't really get scared much so this doesn't phase me as much."

They passed some students upon there arrival a marching band."no pipe organs what a waste."Donnie said. Carlos laughed and attempted to give him a fist bump but, Donnie left him hanging. The others were eating chocolate while Donnie and Mal seemed very focused.

Evie then asked the two."what are you two doing?"

"Plotting" Mal answered

Donnie said bluntly."I'd rather not stuff my face in"

"Well, perhaps maybe we can all find love,"Evie said.

"Oh please there's no time for that."Mal said.

"And Donnie I'm sure there is some lucky girl for you."

Donnie then said with an unmoving straight face."I prefer they scream in terror."

They saw the students."disgusting."everyone said

"They won't be very cheerful do long."Donnie said creepily.

They opened the limo doors, Carlos and Jay fell out of it with a scarf while Donnie, Mal, and Evie stepped out.

Donnie then waved his hand at the scarf that they were holding making it come to life with a monstrous face on which roared startling both of them.

The Fairy Godmother approached the kids."drop it and leave it and I mean leave it." Jay and Carlos dropped it and threw it back in the car while Donnie turned it back to normal.

"Welcome to Aurodon, I am The Fairy Godmother."she introduced.

"Fairy Godmother as in."Mal moved her hand like a wand."Bibbiti Bobati Boo."

"Yes but I believe those days are long gone."she answered.

Then three teens approached one was a boy with brown hair looked as if he was a prince, the other was a preppy looking girl, and the third was a girl with white hair and wearing gloves. She seemed to be eyeing Donnie then she winked at him.

Evie eagerly walked up to the prince and said."you must be Prince Ben, I'm Evie daughter of The Evil Queen so I happen to be a princess."

His prep girlfriend chimed in and said."no offense but she has no royalty here so you are not a princess."

"I'm Prince Ben son of Beauty and The Beast and these ladies are Aubrey daughter of Aurora and Eliza daughter of Elsa."

Aubrey and Mal had an exchange of word and then with Ben the two looked as if they had a connection in Donnie's eyes then Eliza walked up with her hand out to shake his."no I'll pass I'm full." She laughed."no you're supposed to shake it."

Donnie took her hand and shook it but, wasn't quit the normal handshake as he literally shook Her hand all over the place.

"But your not scared of me?"Donnie asked, with his head cocked a little confused."I'm the daughter of Elsa I'm not one to judge because of what people say."Eliza replied."why don't you smile?"

"I don't smile."

"Well your going to be here for a good bit so I'm going to eventually get that smile."she said.

"I'd like to see that."Donnie challenged.

"So how can I see you again?"the girl asked.

"Say Bloody Mary in a mirror three times and You will see me again."he said."let's gamble a bit you try and get me to smile and I will try and scare you if I win you have to take those gloves off."

"And if I win you have to take me on a date to the coronation."Eliza said.

"You're on." They shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Dorms and first attempt Wand attempt

They came across a short dwarf boy named Doug. Ben turned to everyone and said."Doug will show you to your dorms."

"Yes son of Dopy as in Dopy, Happy, Grumpy, Doc." Doug lost track of how many.

"Sneezy."Carlos answered.

After the girls were shown there rooms. Donnie, Carlos, and Jay went in and checked out there rooms.

Donnie sat down and chose his bed then started feeding Igor.

Carlos and Jay ran and tackled each other for there beds.

"Hey guys!"Carlos said."how about we play some games!"

Jay then said."that sounds like a good idea."

Donnie then stood up and said."I have a game we could play."

A few minutes later, Carlos found himself tied up with an apple in his mouth."Hold still let me get my shot."Donnie said as he pulled back on his bow and arrow.

Then Jay stopped him before he could fire."Donnie that's not really the game that we are into."

"Your right."Donnie said. They untied Carlos then he made an electric Chair appear."alright guys into the chairs."

"No not that game either!"Carlos shouted."how about a game that doesn't end up with me or Jay with injuries or our deaths?"

Donnie sighed."alright fine if you want play games the boring way."

Carlos turned on a video game and started playing with out a controller.

That's when Mal and Evie came in."Hey Jay come play! Donnie your welcome to try next!"

"Don't you guys get it this is our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents!"Mal shouted.

"I do agree we need to get focused on the task at hand."Donnie said.

"See Donnie gets it."she said. Then Evie pulled out her magic mirror she got from her mother and everyone else gathered around. She found it The Wand was locked up tight in the archives.

Later that night the villainous teens snuck down to the area locked up with three guards.

"Mal that's your mothers spinning wheel?"Jay mocked.

Mal shot back at him with a remark defending it. She called the first guard over to it he pricked his finger on the spinning wheel and went to sleep.

"But, there's two more?"Evie said.

Donnie stepped up and said."allow me."

Then he sang in an eerie tone."Ghoul's and Monsters everywhere come out and have a good scare. I call you from the town of Halloween." This gave shivers down Evie, Jay, and Carlos's. Spines but Mal was more interested to see what happens next.

Then bugs came crawling out of him as he raised his arms then the bugs managed to squeeze through the cracks of the doors they crawled up to the two guards swarming towards them crawling up there legs as they started shaking in fear then they screamed and took off running in terror.

Then Donnie made the bugs disappear.

"Hmm, impressive."Mal said complimenting him.

"Well I am my fathers son."Donnie said, as he stroked Igor.

"Now to open the door."Mal said.

Jay then sprang up and said." Now It's my turn to shine, I've got this step back." Then jumped up to drop kick the door. But Mal opened it with magic causing him to fall and everyone laughed except for Donnie who kept a straight face as usual.

They soon found themselves in the hall of villains where statues of there parents were.

Donnie then saw the Oogie Boogie statue. He was wearing a burlap sack with a hood he also had his mouth stretched to look like a smile he wore a noose around his neck and was big and round. He was holding dice in his hand and he was standing on a spinning poker table like the one in his torture chamber and had spears with skulls mounted on them.

"Dad? I want to be scary like you,"Donnie asked his dad's statue."but I don't know how."

(Cue Oogie Boogie Song instrumental)

"Well, Well, Well! What have we here sonny boy wants some advice,huh, ooooh I'm really flattered." Oogie sang.

"Dad?"

"Your joking your joking I can't believe my eyes your kidding me your joking me this can't be right guy. Alright if I must but you better pay attention now cause I'm the Boogeymen."

Donnie nodded.

"If they aren't shaken there's something very wrong make sure it's there last time they hear the Boogie song. Woah!"

"Woah!"Donnie sang.

"Woah! Your son of The Boogeymen!"

"And if your feelin antsy and there's nothing left to you can fix a special batch of snake and spider stew and don't you know the one thing that makes it works so nice, some fancy prancy Prince and Princess just to add a little spice.

"But dad just listen what does this have to do with being scary, Dad please make some sense."Donnie pleaded.

"Ha! Your jokin your jokin I can't believe my ears somebody shut this kid up I'm drowning in my tears it's funny I'm laughing you really are too much."Oogie sang.

"With there permission you've gotta do your stuff!"Oogie said.

"What do I gotta do?"Donnie asked.

"You gotta do the best you can." Oogie said, Oogie did a little dance routine that Donnie didn't know his dad knew."take it away son." Oogie said, urging Donnie to sing.

"Whaaoooh! Sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air cause I'm son of the gambling Boogeymen although I don't play fair!" Donnie sang.

Oogie popped in along side him and sang."it's much more fun I must confess."

"With lives on the line!"Donnie sang.

"Not out of course."Oogie sang popping over to the other side of his son.

"But there's oh boy!"Donnie sang.

"Well that'll be just fine."Oogie said.

"Wait before you go how do I know I've got it? Is there a secret please Dad tell me?"Donnie said.

"Oh brother, oh brother you've got me in a spin you are not comprehending the bloodline that your in, your evil, your vile, you you were raised to scare, and you are the son of Oogie Boogie and you are born to scarrrrrrreeeee." Oogie laughed darkly before being engulfed by bugs and turned back into a statue.

"Hey, come on guys!"Evie said getting his and Mal's attention.

Mal walked over to Donnie and said."you to?" Hinting that she saw her mother about the same time he saw his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: first full day

They arrived where The Fairy Godmothers wand was contained Jay tried to step over and grab it."Jay no." Everyone said. But he didn't lesson as he hit a force field which made an alarm go off. Waking the sleeping guard the other two came in stomping the ground checking for bugs.

"A magic force field who would have thought?"Mal said.

The villain teens ran to escape the guards. Carlos called the receptionist to cover everything up."come on!"Jay said.

"Your welcome?!" He said as he caught up with the rest.

In the hallway Mal and Donnie were checking there lockers"so you and the daughter of Elsa made a little connection yesterday." Donnie then said."it was nothing we were just betting on if she could get me to smile and if I could scare her and we just raised the stakes a bit. Besides I saw you and Ben making doll eyes at each other I thought I would barf, love blah what a sick joke." Mal then said." You said it that and we have no time to get our emotions ahead of us."

Eliza and Ben were talking to Chad Charming and Aubrey."why did you bring these guys here."

Aubrey turned to Eliza and said." And you I saw you flirting with that nasty Oogie Boogie's kid what happens if you lose and you have to take those gloves off would you be able to contain those ice powers of yours.

"There freaks"Chad told Ben.

Donnie and Mal looked over while Mal had a conversation with Ben.

Eliza slipped off somewhere because she had dropped her glove. Why so sensitive about those gloves why wear them all the time.

Donnie walked over to Chad."I heard what you said and I must warn you mess with us bad things will come to you. Very bad things."

Chad walked away looking over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Eliza walked up to a mirror in the hall way and said the words Donnie told her then, like he said Donnie appeared."What?" He groaned."wanted see you."she said.

"I know what people say about you and I just wanted to let you know that who your dad is does not affect me."she told him.

"It should."he said, then he made the lockers come to life and rattle to try and scare her but, nothing."your kidding me that usually works?" He said.

"Nice try." She smirked as she walked away.

Soon, it was try outs for the sports team.

Carlos wasn't doing very well, but Donnie and Jay were actually doing really good.

Donnie was skinny but, he seamed to plow through the competition he passed it to Jay then, Jay passed it back to him and Donnie scored the goal.

"You two!" The coach said, pointing at Jay and Donnie." What do you call that. You two have talent!" He then looked at Carlos and said."have you ever considered, Band?"

Jay made an effort to bump Chad while Donnie gave him an intimidating glare still playing mind games with him. Then gave him a cut throat signal.

In Fairy Godmother's class she was teaching the villain kids on being good.

"Alright what do you to comfort a baby. A. Poison them it until it quits crying."

Donnie raised his hand." Well it depends on what you prefer. For example A and B worked out just fine raising me."

"Oh dear."she said, a little shocked who would do that to there kid."um, no."

"It's obviously C."Mal said.

Evie then asked."how did you know that?"

"Easy choose the one that's less fun."she said with a shrug.

Jay and Carlos were fighting over something tugging and pulling."boys, save your energy for the field."

She then turned to Donnie and said."you too it's about time you found something you enjoy, you'll be a lot happier dear."

"I don't do happy."Donnie said bluntly.

But, despite Donnie's protest he was on the field with the other guys.

Donnie actually did pretty good but, got really aggressive as he swung the stick and struck a kid."She's right I do quit enjoy this."

The Coach didn't like it and told Donnie that if he does that at an actual game they could get a flag. Carlos wasn't doing very well.

Jay was making goals and Donnie was doing good too because he was now using invisible scaring tricks to make them jump out of his way for him to make the goal. Nobody was even noticing either.

The Coach complimented the two boys but told Donnie to lay off the violence and told Carlos had he ever considered band.

All of a sudden he found himself fading away at first he was confused then realized. He had told Eliza how to find him.

He soon found himself inside the school in front of her."alright what do you want?"

"Just to talk,"she said."I just want to say I know how you feel. To be judged my mother was judged just like you I have just one question."

"And what is that?"Donnie asked.

"Do you even want to be scary?" Eliza asked.

"Yes of course my dad..." She cut him off."I didn't say what your dad wanted, do you want to be scary, do you want to be the next Boogeyman?"

He thought a little no one ever asked him that question. Did he? Why wouldn't he? "Are we done here?" He asked avoiding the question.

"Sure, but there's still time to give me that smile."she said.

"Nope, Nice try though."

Then Donnie walked through the mirror and reappeared Chad Charming and Aubrey were talking to Ben about him and his friends.

"How do you know they can be trusted there villains."Chad said.

Aubrey said." There villains and I'm a princess and your girlfriend."

Donnie then said underbid breath." Aubrey daughter of Aurora scared of split ends and a bad hair should be easy."

He waved his hand and her hair turned it split ends and also came to life and growling like dogs making her scream.

"Now Chad Charming scared of huh, how ironic rats." He said as he waved his other hand and some rats came swarming straight at him making him and Aubrey run screaming.

Mal asked Donnie with a smirk."how long do your fears last?"

"It will take a while but it'll pass the rats are going to keep chasing Chad and Aubrey's hair well...yeah but it should wear off in a few hours."he said with a shrug.

"Alright come on,"Mal said."let's get to class the others are waiting."

While, The Fairy Godmother was talking about being good and what not. A young girl came in "oh kids this is my daughter Jane." She looked a little nervous as she slipped away trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Seeing her gave villain kids an idea. Mal went to go talk to Jane.

soon, Jane came back out with better hair.

They made there way to there dorms,

Jay then looked over at Donnie and said."so you you and Eliza, huh?"

"Let me guess Mal told you?"Donnie said.

"Let's cut to the chase."Carlos said."you like her don't you?"

Donnie groans and said."we have a gambling bet that's all no emotional connection just gambling I'm trying to scare her while she trying to get me to smile and we just raised the stakes a bit. That's all."

"And if you lose you have to take her on a date."Jay taunted,"if I were you I'd get to smiling."

"That's not going to happen in a million years."Carlos laughed but stopped when Donnie gave him a death glare.

Then Mal burst in and said."I've decided that it's time for Benny boo to get himself a new girlfriend."

She looked at Donnie and said." And you too."

"What me?"

"It seems that Eliza her mother is a queen she's bound to know about the wand."Mal explained.

"So naturally I have to become her boyfriend?" He said, not to keen on being forced to show emotion to somebody.

"Your the only one out of the guys that she's talked to the most you want to prove yourself to your dad right." She had just said the magic words.

"Alright. Fine but I'm not smiling." He said defeatedly.

They made there way to the kitchen to create the potion but, looked as if they were making cookies.

"Alright all we need is a tear."Mal said."I don't cry" she added.

Then the other three looked at Donnie."yeah right." He said sarcastically still retained his cold tone.

Then Lonnie, daughter of Mulan walked in."oh you guys are making cookies. You guys mind if I..."

They villains tried to stop her."don't worry I won't double dip." She tasted some of it.

"Lonnie,"Mal asked."do you feel any different?"

Jay then leaned up and said."hey."

"Needs more chocolate chips."she said."come on didn't your parents ever make you cookies?"

All of them had a look of sadness."I figured even villains loved their kids."

"Oh that's so sad." Lonnie said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then Mal caught it just in time and threw it in the pot."there we go now it's ready."

Mal had instructed Donnie to give Eliza one of the cookies and make sure he was the first one she saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Death Of Igor

Donnie approached Eliza at her locker, and he couldn't believe what he was doing."Hey," he said as she turned around and saw that he was right there, that's when Donnie raised an eyebrow and said."did that scare you?"

"Nope, nice try though." She said quoting him.

"Anyways, got something for you." Donnie said, reached for the bag of cookies that Mal had given him, He pulled them out and said."want one?"

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were going to pull out a shrunken head."Eliza said.

"I get that reaction a lot."Donnie said with a shrug."so do you want one, their chocolate chip." She took one and was about to eat it when suddenly Chad bumped Donnie making him fall over and Igor fell out of his pocket and crawled away scared of the crowd of students.

"Igor!"Donnie yelled as he ran after his pet, Eliza went with him throwing the cookie away before she got a chance to eat it.

They fallowed Igor outside when the bell rang and everyone in they area started running. Donnie spotted Igor in the crowd of people, he dove to catch his pet but before he could a foot came down and crushed the little creature. Donnie's eyes watered a bit but, he kept it together and causally walked over to Igor and picked him up with his cupped hands as the bug slowly died Donnie stroked him one last time to comfort his dying friend.

Eliza finally caught up to the boy and a tear rolled down her cheek."I am sorry."

"It's ok,"he said."it wasn't your fault."

He then continued."I've known him since I was really little, when my friends aren't available and my dad is mad at me he's the only one I could talk to he always listened when my dad never could."

"Well, you have me."she said comforting him."here I know how to make this right."

Soon after, they both buried Igor and had a funeral for him so that Donnie could properly say goodbye.

"Thanks."he said to Eliza. Then left without another word.

He then saw Evie and Mal, Mal was with Ben her plan had worked.

But, every was upset and saw Chad with Aubrey. He had led Evie on.

He ran over to try and confront Chad but, The Coach stopped him."what are you doing why are you so late?!"

"I've had a death in the family."Donnie answered.

"Wait Oogie died thank heavens!" He said excitedly.

"No he's still alive I meant someone else."Donnie said.

"Oh I'm so sorry to here that. Take all the time you need." The Coach said a little bummed that it wasn't Oogie.

Donnie caught up to Chad, he took out his dice and shook them."hello Chad."Donnie looked at him menacingly."are you a gambling man?"

Then he threw the dice at the princes feet as he ran and tripped him knocking him out. Donnie grabbed his feet and dragged him.

Soon after, Chad woke up tied up to a wooden post and gagged he looked up and saw a candle on his head then saw Donnie standing in front of him with a lit match."I warned you and you hurt two of my closest friends now you will pay the price."

"Comfortable? This is one of my dads torture techniques."Donnie said darkly as he walked slowly towards him with the lit match.

"Donnie!"Mal said."come on untie him, he's not worth your time."

"I guess so."Donnie said with a sigh. Then he waved his hand and Chad was free as he took off running.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Date

Donnie had assumed Eliza had ate the cookie, so she is probably going to become even more attached to him. But, for some reason he was starting to actually have feelings but, who was he kidding even if he may actually like her, why would she want a scary monster like him.

"Not to late to give her that smile."Jay said,"no really all joking aside you have to admit you actually like her."

"What are you talking about?"Donnie said, trying to hide it." I don't love I scare."

Carlos came in with a dog."well, there goes my leverage."

Jay then looked at the son of Oogie Boogie and said."I think I've finally figured you out."

"Oh really?"Donnie challenged.

"When ever you get close to somebody you scare them away," he began." That's your way of putting a wall up, but your starting to have feelings for Eliza and you can't seem to scare her a way and it scares you to death." Jay continued with saying." For once in your life rather you want to admit it or not your scared."

Donnie opened his mouth to try and protest but, he had nothing.

Carlos then chimed in and said."it's about time you conquered your fear, like I conquered mine."

Mal soon came bursting in and said." Donnie, can I talk about something?"

"Sure."Donnie shrugged, he and Mal stepped outside.

She hugged him which caught him off guard."I'm so sorry about Igor if I hadn't have told you to go to her to give her the cookie..."

Donnie cut her off." It's ok cockroaches don't really have that long of a life span any ways." Hiding how he felt again.

"Take it from someone who has hid her emotions her whole life."Mal said." You should go after her she did eat the cookies didn't she then she will like you anyways."

All of a sudden, he started fading away again and he knew what it meant.

He appeared in front of Eliza once again."you rang?" He said.

Eliza then said."come on, I want to show you something." She grabbed his arm and led him outside and they came to a lake."Watch."she said.

She pulled her gloves off and touched the water and it froze.

"What are we doing exactly?" Donnie asked.

"We're ice skating." She answered.

"But, we don't even have..." Eliza cut him off and froze the bottom of there shoes to make skates. Then, she started skating she came back around to him and grabbed his arm, on the coat sleeve that is so she wouldn't freeze him.

"Oh no I can't skate." But despite his protest she pulled him in as she held on to him so he wouldn't slip and fall.

Then, he eventually got the hang of it he was now skating all the way around the lake they grabbed hands and spun then lost balance and slung each other onto the grass laughing, he was laughing something he thought he would never do.

He came back to his straight face she looked into his eyes. Then his mouth began to twitch a little then stretched into a...smile and not a sinister one an actual real happy smile.

"Donnie?"Eliza said."your doing it."

"Doing what?"he asked.

"Your smiling."she said."told you I would get that smile eventually."

They both got up and went for a walk."so tell me more about you." She said.

"Well, for starters my name is a play on words for Dune Buggy."he said

She laughed and so did he."no true story my dad wanted my name to sound scary, but that's Oogie Boogie for you."

lightening up a little, he continued."never celebrated Christmas."

"Never?"

"Nope, not since that Sandy Claws in incident." He answered.

She then stopped and asked." Wait, your not made of bugs like your dad are you?" A bit worried.

"Yes, they crawl inside me non stop." He said then smirked and said." I'm kidding only my dad has that and I don't eat humans, I eat normal food like you."

"Oh well that's good."she said, a little relieved.

"This is my first time skating as you can tell."he joked.

"You know," Eliza said."maybe people are wrong about you, your not so scary after all I know when everyone sees you in the hallways they start running but for some reason when I see you I'm not so scared as the rest. Your a good guy you just need to show them."

He then stumbled over but, she caught him and their eyes met and came up close as if they were to kiss but, then he pulled away."No! I can't do this just face it you don't want somebody like me," he took a few steps back." I wouldn't pick me."

Then he disappeared into dark shadows

Then he come across a little boy and Donnie glowed his red eyes ready to scare but, then he changed his eyes back to normal and sighed." You know, for once I'm not in a scaring mood." Then walked back to his dorm.

Soon after it, it was time for class

"Well kids,"Fairy Godmother began."it's family day but, since your parents are...distant I have arranged something special for you."

She turned on the television and their villain parents appeared on the screen in including Oogie Boogie.

"Hello, Mal."Malifacent greeted.

"I miss you Jay."Jafar said

"Carlos I miss you too."

"Evie have you found a prince yet."The Queen said

Oogie then saw Donnie." How's my future Boogeyman doing."

Malifacent said."you know how much we really wish to be here right now."

The villains and there descendants argued for a bit."Dad, have to tell you something."

"Yes son what is it?"he asked.

"Igor is dead."Donnie said solemnly hoping his father cared.

"Well it's about time somebody put that bug out of its misery."Oogie said,"he was a distraction any ways there are many bugs out there just like him. That's just tough luck, son"

Donnie drooped his head down. Soon Maleficent threatened unsubtly before Fairy Godmother turned the tv off.

"I'm sorry kids."she said before leaving the room.

Evie then asked."how mad are they going to be if we blow this?"

Mal said." They will be slightly disappointed but, understanding and still love us no matter what."

"Really?"Donnie asked.

"Oh no we're definitely goners."she said.

After class Donnie made his way to Eliza's locker." Oh I wasn't expecting you, Donnie."

"I lost the bet didn't I?" Donnie said,"I will take you to the coronation."

Eliza smiled and said."I knew you'd come around."

( I've got a question would you guys like to see Donnie fight Oogie at the end while Mal is fighting Malifacent)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Family Day Disaster

everyone and their parents came, well except for the villains of course.

Mal was with Ben talking to Belle and The Beast, Donnie nodded at her silently wishing her luck.

Donnie finally caught up with Eliza."oh hey, come on I want you to meet my mother." He was about to meet Queen Elsa, one look at him he would be a Donnisicle.

She walked him over to a lady with white hair like hers tied in one big braid she had a crown and wore a blue icy dress.

"Mom, this is the boy I've been telling you about."Eliza said, introducing him to her mother.

"Donnie isn't it?"Elsa said." Um, could you excuse us for a second."

She pulled her daughter aside and said."Do you know who's son that is?"

"Yes I am fully aware, mom"she said."remember you always told me never to judge somebody because of their deference."

"Oh,"Elsa said."alright I guess I'll give him a chance."

Donnie backed up a bit then accidentally bumped into somebody.

The boy turned around and saw a tall skeleton with tattered ragged clothing. "Oh I'm sorry sir."

Then realized who it was looking at was non other than Jack Skellington.

"Oh it's ok boy," Jack Skellington then cocked his head as if he was trying to remember something."Say? you seem familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Nope, not at all." Donnie answered quickly, if this guy knew who he was related to the result would not end well.

" !"Chad said," I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, he has Oogie Boogie written all over him."

Jack Skellington then looked over at Donnie with a look of hatred." Well, Oogie it seems as if you found a way to escape that island and then turned yourself young, you've even slimmed up! You didn't think I wouldn't recognize you after treating my friends so shamefully!"

"No! No! I..I'm not Oogie."Donnie said."I'm his son, Donnie!"

"What's the difference!"Jack said,"o say the pumpkin doesn't fall too far from the patch! Your probably no better!"he looked at Fairy Godmother and said."What is the meaning of this!?, letting this cold blooded monster into this school, what kind of establishment are you running here!?"

"Now Jack,"she said."we giving this boy and a few other villains kids a chance be good."

"Ha,"Jack scoffed." Nobody related to Oogie is worth giving a second chance. It's like giving a second chance to a soggy boot this boy is nothing but trouble I can smell it!"

Aurora's Mother chimed in with Mal right next to her."I completely agree, this is such nonsense!"

Chad turned to Ben and Eliza saying."don't you see they don't belong here, their villains that's what they will always be."

Ben stepped up and said." They are not their parents! Why don't you give them a chance."

Eliza stepped up next to Ben and said." They're not the problem you and Aubrey are!"

Chad said." It's about time you two decided which side you're on." He continued."but obviously you don't see that because your both charmed Mal charmed you." He said pointing at Ben." And Donnie charmed you." Pointing at Eliza.

He walked over to Jay." You'd rather hurt people."

Then Mal." You'd rather be evil."

Then Donnie."you'd rather scare people."

"And you."Chad made his way to Evie." Are a gold digger."

Jay walked over to hit him while Donnie's eyes glowed red getting ready to summon a fear then suddenly bats, insects, hands popping out of a cake near by everyone ran around screaming , Mal used a potion to knock him out.

Everyone in the area looked at the villain teens, Donnie stopped and made the fears disappear then, He and Mal looked around then soon they and the villain teens left.

Later, they were all sitting at a table Ben and Eliza walked over and said."don't do this to yourselves none of that was your fault."

Eliza then said."you guys can change I know it."

They ignored them, Doug was about to come over and sit with them before Chad called him over he apologized and sat with Chad and his group Donnie then said." If you want to sit with them then..." He huffed like his dad would when he gets mad." Go!" The last part sounded like a monsters growl.

Ben and Eliza left saying they will fix the situation.

Jane walked by them with Aubrey and made a snobby comment at Mal who turned her hair like it normally was then, Mal pulled out her book ready for a spell but, Donnie stopped her and said." No I've got a better idea."

His eyes glowed red then huffed again this time let out some locusts swarming out of his mouth making the students run away from the swarm.

"Come on."Mal said," let's get that wand blow this Popsicle stand."

Donnie then added."then we'll teach them what it truly means to scare."

(Cue brief music: I'm rotten to the core.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Troubled

Donnie was walking down the halls still stinging a bit from Jack Skellington's words, they kept going around in his head."Anybody related to Oogie is nothing but trouble and I can smell it!", "letting this cold blooded monster into this school what kind of establishment are you running here!"," you didn't think I'd recognize you after treating my friends so shamefully!"

Then, Eliza stopped him half way to his dorm." Look don't listen to, what they said out there. Your better then that..."he cut her off."Look At Me!, Their right. You deserve better, get away while you still have a chance!"

"But..."

Donnie's eyes flashed red as he shouted." Just go!"

He then softened." I take you to the coronation but, after that nothing else you have no future with me. I'm a monster."

She left him alone to his thoughts. Donnie then knocked on Mal's door."hey, Mal you think you can make me a cure for Eliza. I want to do something humane for once."

"Your in luck,"she said with a sigh." I was about to do the same thing. I guess it just seems less cruel."

Then Donnie went to his room and flopped on his bed. He could here Mal singing something in the other room, it was a song called,

"If Only." She actually had a pretty good voice.

(Donnie's original song called." Scary or Not?" Plays)

"Look at me, when will I find who I really am. Used to when I thought at night only thing was ghosts, and Ghouls, though I was really scared."

He sang softly." But then I ask myself who am I really and am I Scary or...not."he continued," monster, scoundrel I don't by that. When will I find me and found out if I should be scary or not?," he walked to the mirror and saw his reflection." Horrors and fears used to be who I was but when I find that there is more, should I be scary or not, well should I?" He asked his reflection.

"I wonder if there is more then just howling in the night,"Donnie sang." Who should I become?"

A single tear ran down his cheek and sang." Should... ..scary or not?"

The end of his song he asks himself."should I?"

(Music Ends)

He then went to bed knowing the next day was coronation day and the day his dad would want to make his appearance.

Mal came to him knocking on the door, Donnie opened it. It looked as if Mal had been crying too she handed him the cookie to break the charm he gave Eliza earlier."thanks, Mal."

"You know Mal,"Donnie began to ask."I've been thinking could there possibly be hope for us to change?"

"To be honest,"she said then sighed." I've been asking myself the same question. I guess we'll find out tomorrow, right, it's a big day you know."

Mal left and Donnie now had thoughts racing in his head."Maybe...happy isn't such a bad thing after all."

(Hope you liked Donnie's song I'm not very good at coming up with lyrics but, I had to because I wanted Donnie to have at least one solo song Descendants is a musical after all. And I do plan on expanding this story but would you guys rather me just add onto this story or do you want me to make separate and make it a sequel? Oh and question of the day if Donnie was an actual character in the movie is who would play him and Oogie? Sorry if this chapter was a little short I have started college classes but, next chapter will be longer. This one was mainly just meant for Donnie's original song and what is going through his head.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:The Coronation

It was the big day and the whole group knew what they had to do.

they were now at Ben's castle he and his servants greeted them serving them their dinner.

Then Mal and Ben made it into a float.

Donnie then said to Eliza that."look I'm sorry if I was hard on you earlier, here's some cookies so that there's no hard feelings.

She laughed and said."I guess so it's a nice gesture, but I don't think you need a charm to like you I already did."

"You knew about the charm."Donnie said, shocked."but didn't you eat the cookie."

"I never ate the cookie I threw it away before I could finish it,"she said."then I caught onto it sense when does the son of Oogie Boogie give people cookies that's just not your style."

Donnie laughed a bit."yeah, I had rather had given you the shrunken head you were talking about." Of course he was just kidding,or was he? Eliza thought.

They finally reached the castle the king, queen were present Ben went over to get the wand. The villain kids were watching from the loft.

Meanwhile, at the isle of the lost the villains were watching the coronation on TV, when the Evil Queen saw Snow White she started throwing popcorn at the television.

Then Sally Skellington came on the TV along side her."Booo! Get off my tv screen, God I hate that zombie!" He complained

Malifacent was very intent on the coronation and the wand urging her daughter uttering for her not to blow it.

Back at the coronation, the villain kids came closer to the wand both Mal and Donnie were at arms length from the wand. They nodded at each other.

"Come on, come don't blow it, kiddo."Malifacent said.

Then Oogie said with a hiss," alright make daddy proud, do your stuff."

Then, Donnie grabbed the wand while Mal got ready to cast the spell from it to free their parents then, Donnie and Mal stopped.

"We can't do this,"Mal said." When we first came here we were wanting to get this wand so that we could free our parents. But, now Jay you like sports, Carlos you are holding a dog who would have thought, Evie you are more then just beauty but you are smart too, and Donnie," she turned to him." This has benefited you the most your a lot happier with Eliza and now you're smiling, something you swore you'd never do."

"And you too Mal,"Donnie said." You found yourself and learned that we don't have to be evil like our parents."

Donnie walked over to give the wand back to Ben but, then Jane grabbed it and said,"I need this to be beautiful!" Then a burst of lightning shot out of it into the sky.

Then back at the villains hide out Malifacent took notice of her plan's success then ran over to the window and cackled making a dark cloud ready to transport herself to Aroudon then, Oogie ran up to join her." Oh shot gun!"then they both disappeared in a dark cloud. They had finally escaped.

"So you guys ready to be good now?"Mal said.

Donnie joined her and put his hand in."I'm right with you."

"So am I."Jay joined in putting his hand in as well.

Evie put her hand in."I'm all up for staying here."

lastly Carlos walked over."so we can do this and our parents can't kill us." He put his hand in."I'm in."

"Your parents cannot get to you here."The Beast said,"you're safe here."

But, then all of a sudden a big burst of black cloud and evil cackles came into the castle.

"Oh no."Donnie said.

Then the smoke met the ground and revealed Malifacent and Oogie Boogie.

"Dad?!"Donnie said.

the beast and Ben went to lung at them while Eliza and Elsa got ready to freeze them with their ice powers but Malifacent froze them while, Oogie laughed then he made his way over to Jack Skellington."Oh my, long time no see and my have the tables have turned."then he turned his rivals skull head to the side and said,"look over this way, Jack your still as hideous as ever."he mocked.

Malifacent walked around messing with everyone too. Then turned to Mal and said."alright, Mal wand me."

She didn't move.

Donnie then looked over at the wand once more and grabbed it. Which made Oogie laugh."alright son, you got me now come on hand it over."

"It's much more fun with lives on the line." He said, in a sing-songy tone.

Eliza for some reason unfroze." No Donnie don't do it!"

Oogie looked over at her with a look that could kill."well,well,well what have we here, aren't you beautiful I wonder."he said as he stroked her chin."if you taste minty fresh."

"Leave...her...alone."Donnie said sternly at his father which, Oogie didn't take too kindly to.

"So my boy thinks he can tell the gambling Boogeyman what to do, huh!"Oogie said enraged. His eyes flashed red and let out a beastly low growl at the same time, Donnie's eyes did the same but his sound was more of a hiss like a vampires.

Donnie then huffed as the whole room shook."w-what are you doing n-now son don't do this to your old man now."

His son didn't listen he kept going.

"Come on son,"Oogie said."be reasonable don't you want to be the next boogeyman like your dear old papa?"

"No,dad that's what you want,"Donnie said."from now on I will not let you run my life! What's wrong dad, are you scared!?"

His dad screamed as his bugs with crawling out of him in fear fleeing until Oogie was gone.

Meanwhile, Mal had one of their stare downs until a burst of smoke engulfed Malifacent turning her into a lizard.

And everyone was restored back to normal.

Ben then said to Mal."alright but next time I save you."

Donnie met up with Eliza."you alright?"

"I'm fine,"she said."you saved me."

"Maybe you were worth saving."Donnie said.

Eliza then said."a little scared, but, like you say life's no fun without a good scare."

After the coronation their was a dance. Then we hear Donnie say."do you think this stories over. Then there's something very wrong because this isn't the last time you here the Boogie song."

Then nearby a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Chad's wrist making him scream.

Donnie turned to the viewers and shrugged saying."what can I say, I couldn't resist."

(Now that's the end of the first half of the story now I'm going to get creative and do a second half to this story, like Donnie said the story doesn't end at the coronation. There is more so stay tuned. Now it's time for one of my random questions, do you think Oogie should return for the second half and would you like our Descendants to leave Aroudon and go on a perilous adventure or do you want them to stay at the school? Stay tuned.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wicked world

(This chapter is based on an episode of Wicked World.)

"Come on. Please Donnie?" Eliza begged. "Just one selfie."

"No. Ask me again and I'll tell you the same." Donnie responded because to do that would require him to smile and that last one was a only a one time thing. "Besides I don't appear in pictures." He told her.

"Really? How does that happen?" She asked curiously.

" You see. People like me from Halloween Town our images don't show up in pictures. I don't know why...we just don't."

He took a selfie to prove it and he was right. "See." He said as he showed Eliza.

"Anyways lets go talk to Mal." Donnie suggested.

The two walked into a tent to see Mal, Evie, Aubrey (who inches away from Donnie), Ben and Jordan Daughter of The Genie.

They were all complaining about something. Mal was trying to get their attention. "Quiiiiiiiiit!" Donnie shouted as he did everything shook and his eyes turned red. This caused everyone to go quit.

"Thanks Donnie." Mal said.

"Ah...its nothin' all the noise was getting annoying any ways." Donnie told her.

Ben had his ears covered. "Yeah but did you have to do it so loud?"

"Man, I wish I was at the Isle of the Lost right now." Mal said. Then suddenly Jorden's lamp began to shake then...Poof!

"Wha the?..." Donnie said as he looked around finding himself back in the Isle of the Lost along with Mal, Evie, Ben, Eliza, and Aubery.

"Yep, thanks to my parents there is no reception in the Isle of the Lost." Ben said.

"Well you're King now," Donnie said. "Maybe you should think about fixing that."

They all went into a store and saw Freddy Facilier daughter of Doctor Facilier and one of Donnie's good friends Francis Frollo Son of Judge Claude Frollo.

Francis was a dark haired boy with black jacket and velvet pants with a Judges hat similar to his father's but smaller. " Well if it isn't Donnie?" Francis said. " still as terrifying as ever I see?"

"Hmm, let's just say I've taken on a new approach." Donnie told him. "Does Your dad still have you ringing that bell?"

"Oh you bet." Francis said shaking his head then looked over sat Eliza. "And who's this? A temptation of yours?" He took Eliza's had and kissed it. "Names Francis Frollo Ma-dam." She pulled her hand away.

A sneeze was heard from the back which made Donnie turn his head but Francis stopped him. "Oh that's was nothing Freddy has been having Sienese problems lately. This place just gets so drafty some times."


End file.
